Of Treasure and Friends
by Inu-Angel Z
Summary: [Edited 6.20.05] Shippo stole something a talking bird's master wants. Something Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha want too. What's this? A treature hunt! Ant demons and Gaurdians! Totally random.
1. A Surprise for Kagome

**Of Treasure and Friends

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** A Surprise for Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He and Kagome had had another fight. It had taken a few hours until he relized that she wasn't coming back any time soon. He had come to take her back. 'Why can't the wench just stay in my time? Doesn't she know that I don't mean anythin' that I say?'

Inuyasha arrived beside the tree by her window. He jumped up and looked in. No one was there.

"Where did that wench go?" he voiced his thoughts out loud. Then he smelled it. He licked his lips.

Jumping from the branch to the ground, he began to sniff. He crawled on the ground until he caught the newest scent. 'Ahha! Caught ya!' He ran towards it and almost tripped over his prey.

Buyo hissed at him. Inuyasha got up and stared down at the big, fat fluff ball with hungry eyes. Buyo backed away, still hissing at Inuyasha.

"Here kitty...kitty...kitty.." Inuyasha said, beckoning the cat closer to him with a clawed finger. Buyo didn't move. He just started hissing louder. Inuyasha tried a new method. He lunged at the scared fur ball.

Buyo ran. Inuyasha chased after him. When the fat cat hid in a thorn bush, the dog demon went after him. When Buyo climbed a tree, thinking he was safe, the hanyou jumped up after him. Basically, wherever Buyo went, Inuyasha went too.

When Kagome Got home

Kagome had just climbed the long group of stairs after a tiring day of tourch-I mean school when her cat ran past. Not far behind him was a silver and red blur, or known by name as Inuyasha. They ran around Kagome very fast until they created a whirlwind that knock her off her feet. Inuyasha stopped chasing Buyo and caught her right before she hit the ground. They stared at each other for a moment.

Kagome blushed and tried to hide it from Inuyasha by looking the other way. 'Why am I so shy around him all of a sudden? Could it be the way we're positioned?'

Inuyasha watched Kagome blush and look away. He did the same thing. 'Kami, why am I so emberessed all of a sudden? I just don't want to give up this chance.'

"Kagome?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you...um...Is it ok if...um.."

"Spit it out already!"

"Uh...Is it ok if we go in your house and...um...uh?"

"What is it already?"

"Can we go in your house and get some ramen?"

Kagome face falted.

Behind a bush

The cat sat behind a bush. There was a puff of smoke. In the cat's place sat a little kitsune pup with a leaf on his head. He ran back to the well shrine and waited for Inuyasha to get back so he could go home.

* * *

A/N Please review! I just intened this to be a one shot, but if you want another chapter, just say so!

**LATER...**

**Inu-Angel Z**

Click the review button!


	2. Sits and Something Else

**Of Treasure and Friends**

A/N Thanx for da reviews! Keep it up! And here's da next chapter for da 5 people who reviewed me!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Sits and Something Else

* * *

"SIT! SIT! SITSITSITSITSIT!...ect..." the angry girl cried over and over again as the silver-haired figure made an even bigger crater in the earth. "That should teach you! Never do that again!" With that, she left the hanyou to think over what had just happened.

'What'd she do that for! I'm just hungry for ramen! I haven't had any for five hours! And why'd she 'SIT' me so much? I ONLY ASKED FOR FOOD!' he thought angrily. He walked back toward the well. 'I just came here to get the wench and bring her back. Jewel shards are more important than those stupid TESTS!' Without relizing it, he had almost made it to the well. Still lost in thought, he ran, or walked rather, right into the wall. He fell back, landing on his a- uh...donkey. (A/N That gotta ta hurt!) He now had an aching butt-ox to had to today's ingeries. A sore back, a bruised face, and an aching neck that is. And now another aching body part. His ars! He'd have to have a talk with Kagome in the near future. 'Now to take care of some unfinished buisness...'

He entered the well room carefully, making no noise at all. He advanced on a small figure, sitting on the well's rim. The prey moved slightly, seeming not to notice the advancing threat.

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long? I'm thinking about him so much that I think I can even smell him!"

Just then, the preditor pounced. Shippo dodged to the right, causing Inuyasha to fall into the deep recesses of the well. He disapeared screaming, "Give it back, Shippo!"

Shippo just sighed and said, "There goes my ticket back. Guess I'll stay with Kagome awhile."

With that, he turned back toward the door and into the Higurashi home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Higurashi home

* * *

**

Kagome sat at her desk, trying to study for her math test. But she just couldn't consuntrate. 'Stupid Inuyasha! How could he lead me on like that! He is SO dense! I wish he would just grow up! He..he...' Kagome fumed. She was so mad that she through her math book and hit Buyo's litter box. There was litter and cat poop all over the floor. (Kagome had forgotten to change the litter box. Notty notty Kagome! wags finger acussingly)

Buyo waddled, yes waddled into the room. He looked like he need to go very badly. He saw the upturned litter box and his poop all over the floor. The he saw Kagome's math book. 'Better than nothing' he thought, heading towards the math book.

Kagome didn't notice Buyo going toward her math book. She didn't even know she had thrown it. And yes, she was so lost in thought that she never noticed Buyo go potty on her preshous math book. It was totally ruined! Kagome just continued to think and think about what had happened that afternoon.

A knock on her window woke her from her thoughts. 'Hopefully it's not Inuyasha!'

She headed for the window, but on the way stepped barefoot on her math book. (Yuck! Totally gross! But kinda funny...) "EWWWWWWWWW! YUCK! BUYO!" she shouted rather loudly. But she then headed toward the window again.

As she oppened it a crack, a flighing furnball lantched itself at her. She recignized him instently. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" She stared down at him intently.

"I followed Inuyasha. Hey, how come your room smells like cat shit?" He lepped off her and onto her bed.

The preistess stared at him, shocked. "What did ya just say, Shippo?" He looked like he was about to speak when Kagome interuped him,"You don't need to repeat it. You've been hanging around Inuyasha too long. Now listen carefully, altight Shippo?"

"Ok," he said, perking up. 'Maybe after tis she'll give me treats!'

Kagome started a long leckture on how cussing is bad. Half way through, she heard a snore. She looked down to see the little kitsune sleeping soudly. She picked him up, placed him on her pillow, and covered him with her blanket. 'I'll let him sleep here tonight. Might as well get as much sleep as I can.' She headed off to the bathroom, her pajamas in hand.

* * *

**Back in the Waring States Era

* * *

**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, cursing Shippo. 'I just wanted what was mine back! Why didn't Shippo just give it to me? Sango and Miroku are gunna want an explenasion, since it WAS partly theirs. I hope Shippo comes back soon. I don't feel like going back.'

* * *

He headed toward the village, slouching a little. He entered the hut and...

A/N Thanx for the reviews! 5! COOL! I hope i get at least another 5 so I can poast the next chapter. (Hint Hint)

What is Inuyasha talking about? Why would Shippo steal it? Why would Miroku and Sango even care? Why was this chapter not as funny as the last?(I don't have an answer for that one.)

Credits:

GLORY230: Thanx, I guess... Here's the next chapter. You said ya wanted it!

DESTINATION: Huh? Whatdoya mean CUTE!

JOVIAN ANGEL: I glad ya liked! I hope this one made ya laugh! I already know you'll review me again. Continue your 'SaY ChEeSe' PlEaSe!

ICEDRAGON: OK, I updated. Hope ya liked it! Of course Inuyasha couldn't eat ahem Buyo...

POM-POM: Glad ya liked it. And I'm glad ya laughed! I like making people laugh!

**R/R!**


	3. Attack of the Black Flying Thing, Foam, ...

**Of Treasure and Friends**

A/N Yay! I got 5 more reviews! I was wondering when I would get the last 2... On with da chapter!

WARNING: The next few chapters may contain a talking (and flying) animal. Not the purple-dinisour-that-must-not-be-named kind, though. The anime kind.

ON WITH DA STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Attack of the Black Flything Thing, Foam, and Insomnia**

* * *

**

Inuyasha tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He usually didn't have insomnia...Well, when Kagome wasn't in his era, anyway...

As he had guessed, Miroku and Sango were furious with him. After Sango had hit him on the head with her boomerang a few times and Miroku had threatened to suck him up with his Kazaana, he had gone outside. Now, Inuyasha just sat in the old tree by the well, listening to the nearby strom and pondering what had happened.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut, slouching. Kaede was out tending someone in the village. Mirku sat unconscious in a corner, many bumps on his head. He had undoughtibly been hentai to Sango again. The girl in question sat by the fire, petting the 2 tailed cat in her lap. Inuyasha went and sat down opisit her, expecting the question. (no, not that question. another one.)_

_"Did ya get it back from Shippo?" asked Sango, hopefully. She watched him closely. He looked very nervous. 'Why would Inuyasha be nervous? Unless...!'_

_"I...uh...tried...but...uh..."he trailed off, studying the floor._

_"You didn't get it back, did you?" Sango looked angrily at him._

_"Kagome stopped me before I could. She sat me a lot, too."_

_"Did you explain to her WHY we nedded Shippo? What happened anyway?"_

_So Inuyasha explained what had happened. Near the middle of the tail, Miroku interupted him. He had touched Sango's hemhem donkey. So, Inuyasha had to started over. By the time he had finished, Miroku had 20 more bumps on his head and Sango was on the othe rside of the room._

_"Why didn't ya explain why we needed Shippo?" Sango seemed a little calmer, but as Miroku crept closer, she held tightly to her boomerang._

_"She would have said we were being silly."_

_"But we're NOT being silly! I WANT MY SHARE!" Sango hit Inuyasha on the head with her boomerang a few times. Miroku cremp over and, seeing the look in Sangos eyes, stopped a yard away._

_"This is an important matter! Now go back and get it! If you don't succeed THIS time, I might as well suck you up in my Kazaana." He pointed to his right hand as he said the last part._

_Inuyasha sprang up to aviod another bump on the head and leaped out the door and into the cold night air._

**/END FLASHBACK/**

As the night grew darker and the storm raged closer, he jumped from the old gray tree and into the dark recesses of the well and into Kagome's time.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Kagome's Time

* * *

**

Kagome lay awaking, snuggled by the little kitsune cub next to her. She had insomnia, just like Inuyasha, although she didn't know it. 'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now? I know that he didn't mean to lead me on like that and he was only red with embarassment...but...Oh, he's so clueless sometimes! Maybe he'll come back and tap on my window and I'll let him in...And then he'll apologize...'

As if Kagome's thoughts were heard and the gods agreed, came a taping of something sharp (persumibly Inuyasha's claws) on glass (Kagome's window). Her heart skipped a beat. 'Could it be...?'

**BUM-BUMP...BUM-BUMP...**

Her heart went 5 times its normal rate. She crept out of bed, making sure Shippo was still asleep (which he was), and walked silently towards the window. She unlocked the hitch and opened the window 1/5 of the way. Before she can open the window the rest of the way, a flying, raven black animal bolts throught the window and attackes Kagome's hair.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screams, while trying to get the thing out of her hair. A pajama clad Souta runs into the room, holding the fire exstinguisher, and sprayings everything with white foam. Her mom comes in, wearing a purple night gown and curlers, looking very worried. After them all comes Grandpa in his sleeping wear, holding up a demon-be-gone paper.

While all this is going on, Shippo's still curled up in Kagome's bed, sleeping.

* * *

**In the Well House

* * *

**

As Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he heard Kagome scream. The hanyou pulled out his rusty sword and let it transform. He then slamed the well house door open and headed towards Kagome's house, the stanch of non-youkai crow getting stronger as he went.

* * *

A/N Longer than the last chapter, right? Well, in most of my stories, the longer I get into the story, the longer the chapter is. And if ya didn't figure out by reading my story, than you should know that I like unexpeced twists!

Nihongo/English dictionary

nihongo : come on people! anybody know what japanese is in nihongo? JAPANESE

youkai : any manga or anime fan should know this. DEMON

Kazaana : anybody wanna bear his child? MIROKU'S AIR RIP

KYAAAA: anybody do this at home? A SCREAM, NIHONGO STYLE

CREDITS:

HANYOU AND HER YAMI: Kannichiwa! I continued, so please read!

GLORY230 : OK, it's cute, but is it funny?

DESTINY : You'll find out in chapter 4, I promise! I'm also glad ya like the story!

JOVIAN ANGEL : Thanx for da long review! I don't know how many reviews ya owe me...But you'll owe me more when ya continue your story!

I know I said 5 reviews, but I got 10 for both chapters, so I'm happy. You know the deal! 5 for the next chapter! R/R!

**Inu-Angel Z**

**Just click da button already!**


	4. It's for the Birds, or should I say Bird

**Of Treasure and Friends**

Sorry that I'm late with this chapter. I've been breain dead ever since that raining trip. It rained the whole time I was there and I fell on the bridge THREE TIMES! I'm not usually clutcy either. My notebook also got wet and it had 3 more chapters for this story. My ink got smeared and I couldn't read it.

Enough with excuses. I'm sorry and please enjoy this enstalment of The Chase (a nonlemon). (I don't know why I even call it that any more...?)

**WARNING**: There may be a talking (and flying) animal in the next few chapters. Not the Purple-dinousuar-who-must-not-be-named kind, another kind.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The IT is or the Bird, or Should I Say Bird?

* * *

Inuyasha jumped through the window, shattering the glass. He suddenly got hit with a bunch of flying, funny smelling white stuff. Not just him, but everyone in the room got whitened, except for Souta, since he was holding it. 

'What the Hell just happened? Why does Kagome's room look like a blizzard just hit it, even though it's summer?' Inuyasha thought, confused. He looked around again and saw what he smelled, the bird. It had flown off Kagome's head and onto her dresser. It stared down at them, then let out a caw/laugh.

"You look like a giant snow man!" the black bird said between laughs.

Kagome looked shocked. "I didn't know that birds could talk!"

The crow stopped laughing in an instent. "I'm no ORDINARY bird. And I have a name, ya know."

"What is it? Crow? Karasu? Tori?" Kagome's mom asked, a little interested.

The raven bird muttered something under his breath. Inuyasha snorted from his spot by the bed.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that. Not ALL of us have ultra hearing," Kagome said, death glaring at hanyou.

"Suzume," the now embarassed crow said hardly above a wisper. (If you don't know what it means, than get a Japanese-English dictionary!)

Now it was the human's time to laugh. "Poor LITTLE birdy!" was the only heard said besides the laughing.

While all this was going on, Inuyasha was leaning over a still sleeping Shippo. He took something small out of Shippo's pocket and slipped out the window into the cool night air.

* * *

**In Kaede's hut**

* * *

"I wonder why Inuyasha's not here yet?" Sango said, leaning over to tend the fire. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the by-now-almost-unconciuos-monk was across the room. He was. 

"I don't know, Sango dear. It might be hard for him to convince Lady Kagome to let him have the key," Miroku said, not even bothering to try crossing the room. He wanted to be awake when Inuyasha returned.

There was a knocking at the door. When no one bothered to answer it, the person on the other side banged it open. There stood Inuyasha, fists clenched, most of the white foam gone, except for a little in his tangled hair. Miroku and Sango stared at him impationently. He opened his right fist and held up a small, silver key with a fox fire design.

Miroku and Sango got up and started to dance around in a circle. They let out shouts of joy and squeals of delight. (Just imagine 2 little kids dancing around the room because they got something they always wanted or were, in this case, waiting a long time for.) When they finally came to their senses, Miroku groped Sango and got another bruise to add to his collection.

"Now let's go claim what was once ours!" Sango shouted enthusiastically. The two males agreed. They were now off, like Sango said, to claim what was once their's.

* * *

**At Kagome's house

* * *

**

They had FINALLY stopped laughing and Suzume was now by Shippo. He dug his head around in the kitsune's clothes, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled dramaticly. "IT'S GONE! THAT HANYOU MUST HAVE TAKEN IT!"

"Taken what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"THE KEY TO THE TREASURE!"

"Why would Shippo have it? Why would Inuyasha want it? Why do YOU of all...uh...animals want it? What ARE you talking about? How did-?" Kagome asked hurriedly.

"You ask too many questions girl. That key can unlock riches you cannot imagine of. It was promised to my master. We must go and get it! To Inuyasha's time!"

"If you're from Inuyasha's time, how did you get here?"

"A shard of the Jewel of Four Souls."

"Ok. If I help you get your key back, will you give me your jewel shard?"

"It's not mine, but I'll do what I can. Can we go now?"

"To the well!"

"Yes, what she said!"

"Uh...I've got one more question."

"What is it?"

"Um...Can I change out of my pajamas?"

After Kagome was dressed prperly, she headed off to the well house, the crow on her shoulder.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Feudal Age

* * *

**

"We're here!" Sango shouted from Kirara's back.

They landed in front of a sealed cave, with a golden lock in the center. Inuyasha put the key in and turned. The lock disappeared and the bearire dropped. The 4 of them stepped in and the shield went up behind them. They walked down the stone path and came upon 2 huge iron doors. The key opened the doors too. They creaked open and revealed the long awaited treasure.

* * *

A/N As I said in the opening creadits, I'm sorry. I've been busy and had writer's block. 

This time, I just need my number of reviews to get to at least 21.

Credits

JOVIAN ANGEL-- Sorry bout that. I guess that kinda got confusing... As always, CONTINUE SaY cHeSe!

POM-POM-- Here's the next chapter son you can read it.

ARIANNA-- I tried to update asap, but couldn't. Sorry.

ICE DRAGON-- Granpa's papers DON't work. That was the joke.

Grandpa- As I told you before, they work!

uh...What about what happened the first time you used them on Inuyasha.

Grandpa- As Ice Dragon said, Inuyasha's a 1/2 demon!

So what?

They keep arguing for hours. Finally, Gramps is tyed up and sent back to Japan

That's anough of that.

TIFA ANGEL-- Thanx for readin my story. Please continue with your's!

AND THE WINNER FOR THE CONTEST THING IS...Drum roll

SARAH HINKLE, THE ONLY ONE TO GUESS.

Sarah, I'm sorry, but I have nuthin ta give ya. Thanx for reviewing!

**LATER...**

**Click the Button!**


	5. GARDIAN of the TRESURE and Metal Thingie...

**Of Treasure and Friends**

A/N Kannichiwa minna-san! And welcome to another addition of THE CHASE (A NONLEMON). I'm going to have another contest. Since the name doesn't make sense, (well, for the first chapter it did) I'll let you make sujections. Just put them in Reviews. The best name will become the new tittle. So start reviewing!

**WARNING **There may be a talking animal if the next few chapters. Not the purple-dinousuar-who-must-not-be-named kind, a different one.

Disclaimer: Is it not obvious that I own nothing? If I did, do you really think that this would be fanfiction?

Now to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** GUARDIAN of the TREASURE and Metal Thingies!

* * *

**The well house**

* * *

As Kagome and Suzume got to the well house, Shippo came racing after them. He had finally woken up. 

"Goodmorning, kitsune," the black bird perched on Kagome's shoulder said, frightening poor Shippo. He stopped right in his tracks and almost ran off again.

"What's the matter, Shippo?" Kagome held out her hand to try and pet him, but the little fox cub knocked her backwords into the well house, all the while screaming, "DEVIL BIRD! DEVIL BIRD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME!"

She stumbled to get up, but to no avail. Shippo had turned into his famous pink bubble form and started attakcing the bird, who was still on Kagome's shoulder. His meaning was good, but his aiming was bad. He knocked Kagome and the bird backwards into the well and tumbled in after them.

Kagome recovered first. She was on Inuyasha's side of the well, laying next to a swirly-eyed Shippo and knocked out Suzume. Climbing over them, she noticed that Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were not there to meet her as usually. 'I wonder where they are?' she thought, stepping over the sleeping-like bird and began to climb up the well wall. 'Probabaly with Inuyasha, looking for the treature. Maybe they found it already. What could it be? I wonder...' She continued to zone-out as she walked. She was so tunedout that she didn't see the tree.

**BANG!**

Kagome lay on the ground with swirly eyes and birdies flying around her head. A macaque jumped out of the tree, right onto Kagome's head, shaking his little fist in her face.

Shippo came running up. He pounced on the monkey saying," Leave Kagome alone!" The monkey hardly fought back at all. They rolled off Kagome and toward the village. Twirling and twirling they went down the path. At one point, Shippo changed into a pink ball and bit him, but to no avail. Kagome watched all this in upter amazement. 'I wonder if this one talks, too," she thought, getting up from the ground.

"We better get going. Will you please brake them up? I can't." Suzume flew onto Kagome's shoulder, startling her. His raven black feathers were ruffled from the fall.

"I'll try," she replied, walking over to the fighting pair. She bent down and picked them each up by their tails. Shippo squirmed a little, but became still when he he saw that it was Kagome. The monkey shruggled a lot until Kagome put him down. He then scampered off, shaking his little fist at his fighting partner and the miko. "Please don't do that again, Shippo. Your acting more and more like Inuyasha by the minute."

(Que fogiveness music.)

Shippo avoided Kagome's gaze. "But he attacked you. I thought he might hurt you." The little kitsune cub snuggled into Kagome's warm body, making her forgive him instently.

"I guess it's ok. All you were doing is trying to protect me. I forgive you." Kagome got up just as Suzume flew over with a peice of metal in his mouth. I looked like a cross between a thermoniter and boby pin.

"Sorry to interupt your warm moment here, but we better get going," the metal carrying bird said to his companions.

"What's that in your mouth?"

"A tracking device. It can pick up the kind of metal the key is made of and point you in it's derection."

"All right! Let's go!"

So they set off on their adventure, to try and find the key, their friends, and the treature so Kagome can get a new jewel fragment.

* * *

**THE CAVE

* * *

**

Inuyasha was tired.

Miroku was tired.

Sango was tired.

They all were tired.

They died of starvation.

The End.

(THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!)

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, but was really just a half hour. You'd think it would be easy with all the walking they do, but it isn't. They kept going down, and down, and down, and down, and down, and down a never ending hole. They gravity got more powerful the more they walked. It also got hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter the more they went down, and down, and down, and down, and down, and down the eternity hole. Finally they came to an end. Another huge door stood in front of them. This time it was pure silver and painted shiny copper engraved figures. Inuyasha put the key in the tiger-like key hole. The door opened by it's self to reveal a small room with a table, fukon, mats, and a bunch of scrolls and books. Their was another, smaller door to the right of the nearest bookcase.

"Kannichiwa, intruders. Please, step inside. I will not harm my guests." They they noticed a young girl sitting in a corner, shadowed mat reading a book. As she got up and came into the light, they noticed something different about her. She seemed to be a human with her long, copper hair and ice blue eyes. To Inuyasha, she looked kind of like the girls in some of Kagome's books. She had on a kimono similar to a miko's kind, but it wasn't as baggy and it was black and red. The things different were her presence and smell. Her oder was neither human, nor demon, nor half demon, or anything else Inuyasha could imagine. She smelled like all the things that he ever had smelled combined. Her presence was in treeging as well. She was neither body nor spirit, but both. Well, we all are body and spirit, but only can exist in one world at one time. She was in both at the SAME time.

They stared at her. She blinked in confusion. "Why the looks?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Guardian of the treature you seek. You can have some if you wish, but not all of it." She headed towards the door. But before she could reach it, Miroku grabbed her hands and said, "Would you please consider bearing my children?"

Sango was about to hit Miroku on the head until she heard the girl's answer. "Of course, I think. But what do you mean? What phrases are these you have said? It makes no sense to me." The visiters face faulted anime style.

As soon as they recovered, Sango hit the hentai monk on the head shouting,"How could could you ask a child! Can you not see that she is no more than a kid! CAN YOU NOT SEE!"

"How old are you miss?" the monk asked, cowering away from Sango.

"In days, years, wekks, minutes, or seconds, sir?" The treasure hunters again face faulted anime style at that coment.

"Years please."

She looked thoughtful for a second, then replied, "12,256,113 this December." Miroku and Sango looked shocked. Inuyasha just looked her over and murmered, "Figured something like that."

"You look no more than in your early teens. How can that be?" Miroku seemed to be the most confused. Sango was thoughtful and Inuyasha was just plain calm.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked her over again and stated, "She's a Guardian."

"That is correct. But may we please stop the interigation so I can take you to the treasure. As I said before, you may have some but not all of it. If you had all, you would get sick." She turned her back to them, pulled out a set of keys, and walked to the door. Miroku looked like he was going to ask another question, but stopped as he heard the door click open. The Gardian stepped in, folowed by the others. They were finally going to see what the treature was.

* * *

**IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE**

* * *

The other group walked down the path between some houses the metal thing was leading them to. It pointed at an empty hut and they went in. It pointed toward the stove. They went over to the fireplace and looked inside the iron pot. There was nothing but cobwebs in it. 

Kagome stamped her foot on the ground. "THAT'S THE 12 ONE TODAY," Kagome shouted, kicking the pot out of the fireplace and into the air.

Suzume came flying in and almost got hit by the airborn caldren. "I found the gate. It was left open."

"YAY!" Kagome looked very happy. "No more searching for the key! This thing picks up all metal, you know."

"Well, Master didn't tell me that."

"Well, he should have."

"Are you coming or not?" Suzume flew out the door and towards the frorest, Shippo scampering after him.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kagome called, running after them.

* * *

**BY THE GATE

* * *

**

Kagome and the other two walked through the open doors and into the tunnel. All the while, a black figure followed them.

* * *

A/N OK, tell me what you think. Is it funny enough for you? Or do I have to have more comedy? 

CREDITS

JOVIAN ANGEL-- Thanx for the...um...interesting review. PLEASE DO NOT, IT REPEAT DO NOT BLOW KISSES AT ME PEOPLE! PLEASE! I like your story too.

JADE-CHAN!-- Glade to hear from you pal! Glad you like my story.

Only 2 reviews? I NEED 5 FOR CHAPPIE 6 TO COME!

**REVIEW!**

**Click the button. Youknow you want to.**


	6. Most Mysteries Solved, Some New Ones Too

**Of Treasure and Friends**

**WARNING:** There may be a talking animal if the next few chapters. Not the purple-dinousuar-who-must-not-be-named kind, a different one.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Most Mysteries Solved, Some New Ones Too

* * *

**IN THE TUNNEL

* * *

**

Kagome, Suzume and Shippo walked down, and down, and down, and down, and down, and down a never ending hole. They kept walking until they came to the silver door. It was left open as the other had been. Walking through, they stared at the rooms.

Kagome looked confused. "Someone can live in this heat!" She was sweating bucketloads. Her usual school uniform she always wore to the Fuedual Age was soaked.

Suzume perched on the nearest bookshelf. "This is where the Guardian of the treature we seek studies. She sleeps in that room over there." He pointed a feather at a large tampestry with a wintery scene stiched on it.

Walking over, the miko pulled the over-sized rug aside to reveal a huge, recently polished steel door. She turned the handle and pulled back, hard. Inside, it was like a winter wonderland. The breeze was so cooled, it froze her sweat right where it was.

Shivering, she closed the door as quickly as posible. She then turned to the embarassed bird. "Oopys...Wrong one..." Kagome went into B.P.H.O. (Biting People's Heads Off) mode at that cament. Diving at her unforturnet fowl, only succeeding to knocking a bookcase over.

"What about the treature and Inuyasha?" Shippo piped in right before Kagome could go even more crazy with anger.

The female teen stoped midjump and blinked. "Oh, yeah..." Changing moods quickly, "Suzume, where is the treasure?"

Theservent looked releaved at her sudden mood swing. "Behind that door over there I think."He nodded to the door Inuyasha and company had gone through.

Kagome raised an earbrow at him. "You think?" She stepped toward him slightly.

The bird backed away as best her could. "One can never be sure of these things." Holding his wings up in front of him to pretect himself, he backed into a wall.

She walked over to the indicated door still steeming. Opening it cautiosly, she peeked in. Gasping, she through the door open wide to reveal Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango playing in the treasure. She stared at them with her hand over her mouth in surprise of what they were playing in.

While all this was going on, the shadowy figure had been watching. Now he stepped into the light.

* * *

**What Had Happened When Inuyasha and Co. First Walked Into the Treasure Room**

**

* * *

**

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stared at the...(Finally revealing what the treature is...)Que Drum Rool mountains of candy before them in awe. Choclate, sugar, lolipops, all the sweet things ever created in all of history were there. And, surprisingly, there were no ants or mice!

"It's amazing!" sango exclaimed, wided eyed as the rest of them. She then felt something brush against her buttox. Turning her head, she saw Miroku reaching for a choclate in a nearby pile, convenyently closer to her butt. Glaring at him, she hit him on the head with her fist. She didn't want him ruining any candy, mind you. . All the while he was screaming about only wanting choclate and not meaning anything by it.

The Guardian laughed slightly at the two. Inuyasha tapped her on the should. "Can we...uh..." He looked embarassed about something.

She seemed to know what he wanted. Smiling she replied, "Of course, Inuyasha-san. Have fun!" She winked at him and closed the open wooden door. Turning to Miroku and Sango, "You may join Inuyasha-san if ou wish."

They looked at her questioningly. She sighed and pointed to a 7 foot tall latter. There eyes followed her raised hand. Inuyasha stood on the diving borded attached to the latter in nothing but the kitty & smily face boxers Kagome had gotten him for 'Kurisumasu.' He dived. When he surfaced from the candy pool, he noticed his friends holding signs with numbers on them. Miroku's 9; Sango's 9; and the Guardian's 10. Sweetdropping, he waded over to them.

"Thanks, I guess," he said as he jioned them.

"The Guardian of the treasure we seek, we can really do that!" Miroku seemed confused.

She blinked. "Of course you can. And please, intruders, call me Eri. It is much simpler. Eat all you like as well. It never runs out." She smiled at them.

After a few more 'misinterpritations' between Miroku and Sango, getting Eri to jion them, and some other things that I do not wish to put, it turned into what Kagome opened the door to.

* * *

**After the Shadowy Figure Came Into the Light**

* * *

"Master!" Suzume cried, souring swiftly over to him and landing at his...er...feet. "What are you doing here!"

"You didn't return in the set amount of time, so I can here myself. It seems someone carelessly left the gate open." He turned to the other people there. They were looking at him wide eyed. All except for Eri. She was smiling and bowing slightly to look into his eyes. "What?"

Everyone was staring at him. Indeed, they had a right. For there in front of them was a powerful ant demon talking to a talking crow. (Hey, Myouga's a talking demon flea, so why not an ant?)

"Ari-sama, I think they are surprised to see a demon ant with crows for servents. Do not mind them." She reached into the folds of her clothes and produced the key Shippo had stolen. "Here is what you have come for. Please leave now. I have other things to do."

The insect bowed his head in acknoledgement. "As you wish, Eri-sama. As you wish." Climbing onto Suzume's back, he indicated for his servent to go. The crow circled his friends once, dropped something into Kagome's outstreached hand and left.

Opening the bottle where she kept the Shikon Jewel fragments and put in the one he had dropped into her hand.

Eri bowed her head, letting her copper bangs cover her eyes. "You must leave now, my guests." Before they could ask how, antoher door by the wooden one opened. "This elevator will take you close to your village. It can only fit 4 people at a time, so one of you has to wait."

Miroku raised his hand to volinteer but was bonked on the head by a boomerang for it. Everyone but Eri was surprised when Inuyasha stepped forward.

Everyone, but Inuyasha of course, crowded into there exit, talking about what had happened.

When they were gone, Eri handed him a fresh outfit. She left to give him some privesy

After he was done changing, she came back holding a bottle of something. She just smiled and handed it to him. "Sesshomaru-sama said that you might need this to get the shine back in your hair. It always works on him." She tugged at his outfit to make sure it fit snuggly. Smiling, she gave him a bag full of food. "You know I get lonely down here. Thank you for letting me meet your friends. You did very good acting. Just like your Grandfather. Miss Kagome seems to be a fine match for you. The same goes for that monk and demon hunter."

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Uh..Thanks. I know your a good judge. You DID set up most of my ansecters." He smiled, (yes, smiled. The GREAT INUYASHA SMILED! The world must be coming to an end!) at her.

As the elevator came back down, "It's great having you for a Gardian." He hopped into the same enclosure and was gone.

But he heard her murmered reply. "It's never boring watching over your family, that's for sure."

* * *

**Owari.

* * *

**

A/N It depends on what you reviewers think. Should I leave it at this or put up another chapter?

JADE SUMMERS: Thanx.

R.L.-- Jade, stop throughing popcorn at nonreviews and annoy them to death instead. Your good at that.

Jade-- OK. Goes off on an annoying quest

Hana-- wimpers What about me?

R.L.-- Go play with Tigra.

Hana-- Ok. Goes off on a Tigra playing quest

R.L.-- This is getting pointless.

I know. Sorry you bored, Jade.

Random Poet-- Write about how borde you are. Then you won't be borde any more.

Whatever.

CLICK THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE, PLEASE!


End file.
